


No Regrets

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	No Regrets

**Title:** No Regrets  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 5250  
 **Summary:** _The odds that Harry Potter—hero, wandmaker extraordinaire, and star of more than one of Draco's after-hours fantasies—would grace his establishment were slim to none._  
 **Author's Notes:** I am not a bartender and I don't even play one on TV. Thank you to my betas [](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sdk**](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/) , [](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/) , and [](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jadzialove**](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/) for all their help. Written for [](http://hd-fan-fair.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**hd_fan_fair**](http://hd-fan-fair.dreamwidth.org/). Original link is [here](http://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/36545.html).

"What'll it be?" Draco said without turning around as he wiped down the last bottle in his well. His back was to the bar, but he'd heard the clunk of footsteps on wooden floors and the tell-tale swish of fabric signaling that someone had sat at on a stool directly behind him.

"Something—" A pause. "—strong." The voice sounded familiar, but surely Draco was imagining things. The odds that Harry Potter—hero, wandmaker extraordinaire, and star of more than one of Draco's after-hours fantasies—would grace his establishment were slim to none, as much as he would have wished it.

Draco reached for a bottle of Jack Daniels and poured a shot, straight up. He turned and nearly started as he set the glass down.

It seemed as though luck was with him after all. Though the man's face was hidden, his head between his hands, Draco would recognize that messy black hair anywhere. It _was_ Potter.

"Try this," he said pushing it closer with his fingers, his heart beating a little faster than it had been mere moments ago. "If you need something stronger, it can be arranged."

"Thanks," Potter muttered. He reached for the glass and tipped it back. Draco stifled a snicker as he watched Potter cough and splutter. Apparently he wasn't used to hard spirits after all. Potter's eyes began to water, then widened comically when he caught sight of Draco, who had to laugh, just a little.

"Malfoy?" Potter rasped. He seemed more surprised than upset, which pleased Draco greatly.

"Welcome to my pub, Potter." Draco waved his arm, proudly gesturing toward the rest of the bar and the corridor which led to a handful of secluded rooms for private gatherings. "Shall I get you another?" he asked, indicating the empty glass.

"Perhaps something less—"

"Sweet?" Draco finished for him, his tone teasing.

"Lethal," Potter amended, shuddering.

Draco thought a moment and reached for the bottle of blue vodka. He then added port and stirred. He rather enjoyed mixing rarer drinks as it wasn't often someone ordered one of these. He knew Potter would be up to the challenge.

Setting the highball on a napkin, he said, "Try this."

Potter lifted the glass, looking closely at the purple fluid inside it, before tentatively taking a sip.

"Hmm, not bad." He took a bigger sip. Another customer headed toward the bar, and Draco knew he'd have to leave Potter on his own for a while, though he was curious how Potter even ended up here.

"What's this one called, Malfoy?" Potter asked pointing to the drink.

Showing Potter two fingers, Draco replied, "A Cheeky V." Potter laughed and held the glass up in a mock toast, and then Draco went to attend to the other customer.

Fortunately for a business, or unfortunately if one wanted to spend time with a particular customer, the pub got crowded. At some point Potter disappeared leaving a few Galleons behind to cover his tab.

More than enough, as a matter of fact. Draco placed the coins in the till, his mind wandering back to Potter and his unexpected appearance. They were neither friends nor enemies, but Draco wasn't sure what exactly they were—or even if a term existed to describe them.

Draco only knew what he wanted them to be.

~*~

"What had you in such a state the other day, Potter?" Draco asked when Potter settled into a spot at the bar a few days later. Draco hoped his pleased reaction to seeing Potter again didn't show on his face. Potter looked tired and his hair was a bit wilder than usual. Draco desperately wanted to touch it, smooth it down with his fingers.

"Trying an experiment with a different wood. Boabob." Potter winced and scratched the back of his neck. "I hadn't anticipated the reaction I'd get when I used dragon heartstring for the core."

"Implosion or explosion?" Draco asked calmly, already picturing the scene in his mind. Potter had an excellent reputation as a wandmaker, and he was rather impressed that Potter was willing to share his less than perfect experiment with him.

"I wish it had imploded." Potter groaned. "My workroom was a mess. I spent most of the day today finding all the splinters that were lodged in the cupboards and shelves."

Draco listened closely as he poured two glasses: Red bull and vodka in one, Jagermeister in the smaller of the two. A university man's drink, certainly, but Potter seemed like he could use a laugh.

He placed both in front of Potter and said, "Ready?"

"Sure."

Draco picked up the shot glass and dropped it into the highball. "Bottoms up."

Potter tipped back the drink. Draco watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, admired the underside of his chin, imagined pressing a kiss to the mole he noticed just _there_ at the pulse point on his neck.

 _Merlin._ It seemed a bit early in the day to start fantasising about Potter, and usually he didn't indulge in such thoughts with Potter sitting a foot away from him. Easily within snogging distance…

Potter finished the entire drink before setting his the glass down.

"Are you going to tell me what the name of that one is?" Potter asked, trying, but failing, to cover a belch with his hand.

"Jager Explosion." Draco's lips twitched.

"It's got a kick," Potter said doing a better job hiding a burp this time.

"I forgot to mention," Draco said idly, "you're supposed to slam the glass down when you're finished."

"That's a rule?" Potter asked, hiccupping slightly.

"Apparently." Draco rolled his eyes. "It is among the university set at any rate. I've had a couple broken glasses and one trip to hospital when some dumb bloke nearly cut his pinky clean off."

Potter screwed up his face. "Ouch."

"It wasn't pretty. Now they are spelled unbreakable as soon as the Jagermeister hits the Red Bull. I don't spell all the glasses though. Too much magic down here gives the Ministry fits and I'm quite happy without their interference."

"Inventive magic, Malfoy. I'm impressed." Potter picked up the empty glass and looked more closely at it. "Maybe you should give me a hand in my shop, help me figure out where I went wrong."

"Why don't you tell me about your technique? I'll get you another drink that I know you'll love."

"What is it?"

"Will Willy Wander," Draco said casually.

"I hate you, Malfoy." Though Potter's face said otherwise.

Draco smirked, somehow pleased he'd got a positive reaction. He found the bottles he needed while listening to the sound of Potter's voice as Potter told him in great detail all about his _wand_.

~*~

"I'm utterly disgusted with myself," Potter said, "but you were absolutely right."

"About what?" Draco said, playing innocent.

"About the wood, of course," Potter slapped his hand down on the table. "I increased the seasoning time and reduced the amount of Dragon heartstring. Worked beautifully. Let me buy you a drink to thank you."

Draco laughed. "Not in my pub, you won't."

"Another time then?" Potter's expression was open and honest and Draco had to turn away. For some reason he felt stripped bare by seeing Potter's raw emotion. It didn't surprise him that Potter was so transparent, just that it was clearly aimed in his direction.

As much as he wanted Potter, had for some time, there was something that scared him, though he wasn't about to admit it. He wasn't about to leap in and be made a fool of. Not with something he wanted so badly. Better to play it safe, at least for a little while.

"What suits your fancy tonight?" he asked fishing around in his well, pretending he was looking for something in particular. He tried not to feel guilty when he noticed Potter's eyes weren't quite as bright as they had been a moment ago.

"Nothing too sweet," Potter replied, drumming his fingers softly.

"Got it." Draco walked to the far end of the bar and found the Absinthe. Not many customers were interested in it, but it seemed something a bit bitter was the way to go tonight.

He poured the absinthe, water, sugar syrup and lime juice into a shaker before straining the mix into a glass.

"Absinthe Sour."

Potter looked at the pale green drink and took a sip, his lips puckering up immediately. "Not too sweet, you got that spot on."

"I do know what I'm doing, surprisingly enough," Draco replied.

"How did you decide you wanted to own a bar, Malfoy?" Potter asked sipping his drink and playing with his napkin.

"After I spent a good year helping Mother and Father recover—" He paused and flicked his eyes toward Potter to gauge his reaction. "—I decided to get out, get away from the expectations, the notoriety. The best place to do that was the Muggle world."

"Hard to imagine that. Must have been difficult." Potter was studying him, apparently, but Draco had withstood greater scrutiny.

"No more difficult than I imagine it was getting used to the magical world."

Potter's eyes widened slightly, perhaps at the comparison of their life experiences. Though he couldn't be as surprised as Draco had been the first time he'd made the connection himself.

"Touche'." Potter lifted his glass and drank.

"Eventually," Draco continued, "I realised I could combine the two worlds. Everyone needs a drink after a hard day's work. I had the money, and finding a location which catered to wizards and Muggles proved easy enough."

"The upstairs is for Muggles then?" Potter said.

"As a matter of fact, no. In the Muggle world, I have my privacy and I'm down here in case things get out of hand. Nott's working upstairs with the wizarding clientele."

"I must have wandered in the wrong door then," Potter said, setting his empty glass down on his napkin.

 _Or maybe it was the right one,_ Draco thought to himself, a pleasant feeling suffusing him with warmth.

~*~

"Nice to see you again, Potter," Draco said and turned to see the surprised look on Potter's face.

"How'd you know I was here?" Potter asked as he sat down on a barstool.

Draco looked back and forth. There was a couple in the far corner snogging and his regular, Frank, nursing his third Stout of the night.

The fact that Potter had come in at nearly the same time the last three days notwithstanding, he leaned in and winked, saying, "Magic."

Potter grinned widely, a genuine smile that reached his eyes. "I love magic."

"What can I get you tonight?" Draco said, drying a martini glass and hanging it in the rack behind him.

"Why don't you surprise me?" Potter said, eyes bright with humour.

"All right," Draco drawled. Feeling bold and a bit mischievous he reached for the coconut rum, then added the triple sec, lime juice and the rest of the ingredients before splashing it with Irish Cream. "Fair warning, it's a bit sweet."

"Does it come with a little umbrella?" Potter said as he sniffed the glass.

"Not unless you want it to," Draco replied, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting. Potter took a tentative sip and then another. His eyes fell closed and Draco bit the inside of his lip. Potter looked utterly gorgeous, his expression the picture of bliss.

"Wow," Potter said, setting the glass down on the bar. "That was not what I expected at all."

"Better, I hope."

"Much better." Potter lifted the glass to his lips again and something clenched inside Draco when Potter asked, "What's this one called?"

Masking his emotions—his desire—as much as possible, he looked Potter in the eye and said, "Sex with the Bartender."

Potter blinked at him and opened his mouth, either to agree on the spot or, more likely, to tell Draco where he could put one of his empty bottles, but Draco was saved from any further conversation by the sound of his mobile. "Excuse me," he said stepping away to answer it.

A long conversation with one of his suppliers meant he'd had to fetch Theo to cover the bar and by the time he returned, Potter was gone yet again.

"Potter pay his tab?" he asked, irritated, more with himself than anything.

Theo nodded. "Left you this." He handed Draco a scrap of parchment, folded in two.

Draco opened it, inhaled sharply, then closed it again quickly. He looked up at Theo. "Did you read it?"

"Must be spelled to you." Theo shrugged. "I opened it and only saw a blank piece of parchment."

"Go back upstairs. I've got this covered." Draco slipped the parchment into his trouser pocket as he watched Theo walk up the stairs, the words from the note burned into his brain.

_Amaretto_  
Chambord  
Pineapple juice? 

It was the recipe for "Sex at My House."

"Fuck," Draco said under his breath, pulse racing. Maybe Potter was serious, if this note was anything to go by.

"Two Heinekens," someone said, startling Draco before his mind could wander down a particularly salacious path.

~*~

Much to Draco's dismay it was three days before Potter stepped through his doorway again.

"What are you having?" he asked, his voice slightly cooler than it had been recently.

"Don't be like that, Malfoy," Potter said, grinning ear to ear. "I'm an uncle again!" He fished into his pocket and pulled out a cigar. "Nicked this for you."

"Congratulations," Draco said as he read, "It's a boy!" in scrolling, blinking, _blinding_ blue across the cigar. "Which Weasley was it?"

Potter grinned. "George." Draco dropped the cigar and Potter laughed out loud.

"He promised me it wouldn't explode."

Draco warily picked it back up and ran it under his nose. The scent was tobacco, not sulphur, and he concluded it must be safe to keep. He tucked it into his shirt pocket.

"No smoking inside," he said and Potter nodded.

"I am sorry I wasn't here the last few nights." Potter ran a hand through his hair, just making it messier. "I missed our…" He trailed off, waving his hand in the air.

"Discussions?" Draco offered, trying to maintain a calm exterior while inside a ray of hope was threatening to undo him.

"I would have said friendly conversations," Potter replied.

"So, what will you have tonight?" Draco asked huskily then cleared his throat, hoping he hasn't been caught out.

"I thought perhaps you could make that drink."

Draco was caught in Potter's intense, green eyes. He swallowed thickly.

"Which one?" Draco asked. He couldn't be mistaken; Draco had to be sure.

"Sex at my house," Potter said. The timber of his voice sent shivers down Draco's spine.

"Let me see if I have everything I need for that." Draco tore his glance away from Potter's, but Potter grabbed his wrist, his fingers hot against Draco's skin.

"I'm sure you have everything you need." He released Draco's arm. Draco bit the inside of his cheek, the ghost of Potter's touch lingering on his skin.

One by one, Draco poured Amaretto, Chambord, and pineapple juice into a shaker. Draco shook it more vigorously than was necessary, then strained the mix into a glass.

"There you are." Draco was a mass of nerves and he told himself to calm down. It was only a drink, like any other he'd served Potter. Potter took a sip, then another. Draco bit his lip and fiddled with a stack of cocktail napkins, though no matter how he tried, he couldn't tear his gaze away from Potter. It seemed as if Potter liked the drink, but Potter remained suspiciously silent. Draco couldn't stand it any longer.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Potter gave him a small smile and took another sip.

"Do you like it?"

"Do I like sex at my house?" Harry's smile broadened. "Very much, though I'd be willing to try sex at yours," he finished, his voice low and seductive.

"Do these lines work on all the blokes? Or are you trying them on me first?" Draco attempted to keep his voice light, but at Potter's frown, he knew he'd failed.

"It's not like that," Potter said.

"What is it like then?" Draco said, bracing himself against the bar.

Potter rubbed his hands over his face. "I thought I could connect with you on your terms. Do you think I didn't notice the drinks you were giving me? Sex with the Bartender?"

Draco flushed slightly. "I—"

"Let me take you out," Potter cut across him, his voice sincere. "Somewhere that's not here, not your bar. Neutral ground."

Draco paused a moment, noting Potter's open, honest expression, his own feelings of desire warming him as he replied, "I have expensive taste, Potter."

"I'll take that as a yes." Potter laughed. "And now you have to call me Harry."

~*~

Draco was impressed when Harry offered to take him to the hottest gay wizard's club in London. He must have had to pull a few strings to get them a booth right next to the dance floor.

"What'll you have?" the waiter, who wore nothing but leather shorts and a pair of boots, asked, shouting over the volume of the music. A few years ago Draco might have been more interested. Now the bloke was eye candy and nothing more.

"My Own Worst Enemy," Draco replied and the waiter looked at him in confusion.

"What's that?"

"Give us two pints of ale and two shots of Firewhisky," Harry said and the waiter winked and sashayed away, his hips swinging in such an exaggerated manner that Draco rolled his eyes.

He liked watching the action on the dance floor, the bodies gyrating and swaying, but he'd become used to his bar and its much quieter atmosphere.

They both watched the crowd, younger men in tighter clothes, their conversation at a minimum until their drinks arrived. The waiter draped himself over Harry, whispering something in his ear which made Harry blush and nod his head.

Draco threw back his shot and relished the warmth of it as it went down, following it with a sip of ale.

Harry was sipping his pint, eyes never leaving Draco as if he were trying to work up the nerve to ask him something.

"What did he say to you?" Draco said as the waiter wandered by again.

"That you didn't look very happy and by the look of you I should try my best to fix that." Harry reached across the table and took Draco's hand in his. "Do you want to get out of here?"

 _Did he ever._ Desire stirred inside him, the anticipation of what was to come making his heart race.

At that very moment, the strobe lights came on and Draco stood. He watched Harry reach into his pocket and leave several Galleons, before he wrapped Draco in his arms, and Disapparated them away. Draco inhaled Harry's scent, relished the feeling of their bodies pressed close. Surely Harry could feel Draco's heart hammering in his chest.

It took Draco only a second to realise where Harry had brought him.

"This is my bar, Harry."

"The upstairs though." Draco watched as Harry nodded toward Theo. Theo lifted a hand in greeting and gave Draco a knowing smile. "We can be ourselves."

Harry led him by the hand to the corner booth and slid around until they were next to each other, half in shadow. There were only a couple other booths with patrons this late at night, which was fortunate as Harry ran a hand up Draco's arm to his jaw, his thumb brushing Draco's cheek.

Draco's heart pounded in his chest as Harry moved closer. Draco's gaze slid from Harry's eyes to his lips and then back again before his eyes fell closed when he felt the soft press of Harry's mouth against his.

Draco cupped the back of Harry's head and pulled him closer. He parted his lips and sighed softly when Harry's tongue slipped inside his mouth. Draco could taste the ale Harry drank at the club as well as a hint of mint lingering beneath.

When they broke apart, Harry didn't move away. He just looked at Draco hungrily. "I've been dying to kiss you for ages."

"Then kiss me again," Draco said, breathless, and pulled Harry into a much more heated kiss. Harry's hands went to Draco's face, his hair, his shoulders and back, touching every part of him, while Draco gripped Harry's shirt in his hands. Draco plunged his tongue into Harry's mouth only to have Harry pull away. Harry trailed his lips along Draco's jaw and nibbled at his ear. Draco shivered all over.

Harry reached behind him and untucked Draco's shirt, then snaked his hands beneath to touch bare skin. Draco undid Harry's buttons, then immediately sought out his nipples, and Harry moaned into Draco's mouth.

Draco wanted nothing more than to let Harry bend him over the table and fuck him right there in the booth, but when Harry bit down on the juncture of his throat and shoulder, Draco's eyes opened for long enough to see the rest of the lights had gone down, indicating they were closed for the night. He caught Theo walking away from their table out of the corner of his eye.

Pushing Harry back, Draco took in his flushed face, messy hair, and well kissed lips before he saw two drinks sitting on the table.

He narrowed his eyes and reached for the one with grenadine drizzled along the inside of the glass.

"That's Potter's!" Theo called out and Draco flipped him off.

Harry chuckled and pressed a kiss to Draco's mouth before he said, "What's that one called?"

"Dragon stripper."

"Looks good." Harry reached for the other and lifted it up to smell it. "And this one?"

"Apieceofass," Draco mumbled and took the drink from Harry.

"What's that one called, Nott?" Harry said loudly.

"A piece of ass," came the shouted reply.

"I am firing him in the morning." Draco scowled then took a sip of his drink. Harry took a sip of his as well.

"Tastes good," Harry said. He pushed the drink away, eyes flashing with the desire. "I want to take you home."

"My flat's upstairs," Draco said, hoarse, not wanting to wait another moment. Harry slipped out of the booth and put several Galleons on the table.

"That's more than enough for the drinks."

"I think I owe Nott," Harry replied, and as soon as Draco was standing, pulled him flush, his arousal obvious as his cock pressed against Draco's.

"Fuck," Draco groaned, unable to resist rolling his hips.

"Here or upstairs?" Harry asked, grabbing Draco's arse and moving his mouth to Draco's throat, sucking softly at the spot beneath his ear.

Draco closed his eyes and Disapparated them. When he opened them again, they were in the middle of his flat. Harry pushed him back onto the nearby couch, their lips meeting once more. Harry didn't stop kissing Draco, as his fingers fumbled over Draco's buttons and yanked his shirt open. Draco pulled his arms free and threw the shirt on the floor before reaching for the buckle of Harry's belt.

"God, I hope I can last," Harry groaned when Draco opened his trousers and palmed his cock through his pants.

"I hope you can, too," Draco murmured, pulling Harry's trousers and pants down to free his cock. He dropped to his knees, then wrapped his hand around the hot length and sucked the head into his mouth. He looked up and watched as Harry, eyes blazing, took off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor.

"You look so good like that." Harry put his hand to the top of Draco's head and grabbed a handful of hair then pushed his cock further into Draco's mouth. Draco's cock throbbed in pleasure. "But I want to fuck you."

Draco pulled off, licking the head one last time before standing. Harry kissed him again, his hands going to Draco's trousers. He tore them open and shoved them down to Draco's ankles in one swift movement. Draco gave Harry's cock a stroke, thrilled when Harry moaned softly.

" _Accio_ lube," Draco said and a small pot of salve landed in his outstretched hand.

"Kneel on the couch," Harry said gruffly.

Draco climbed onto the leather couch, hands on the back, and knelt on the cushions. He felt the soft touch of Harry's slick fingers between his arse cheeks and Draco forced himself to relax as Harry pushed those two fingers inside. Draco let his head fall between his hands, breathing deeply as Harry stretched him. At three fingers he began rocking back onto Harry's fist, eager for something more than fingers to fill him.

Harry must have understood, as he slowly pulled his fingers free, and Draco moaned when Harry's cock replaced them, and pressed through the first ring of muscle.

"Fuck, you're tight," Harry said, one hand on Draco's hip, the other guiding his cock inside him.

Draco was breathing heavily, pushing back against him, a soft moan falling from his lips once he was finally fully seated.

"Move, Potter, or so help me—" Draco began then gasped, all the air sucked out of him as Harry pulled out, then slammed back in. "Oh, _fuuuck_."

Clinging to the back of the couch, Draco arched his back and pushed against Harry drawing him deeper. Harry reached for Draco's hair and tipped Draco's head back to kiss him as they established a smooth rhythm.

It was awkward and hot and Draco felt the sweat running down his back. His cock was so hard it hurt but he wasn't ready to come. Harry felt so good inside him, the head of his cock just brushing Draco's prostate every few thrusts.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut and focused on bringing Harry off. He clenched his arse just as Harry thrust back inside.

"God, your arse, Draco," Harry said, between harsh pants. "I need…" he trailed off, one hand reaching beneath and wrapping around Draco's cock. He began stroking him in time with his thrusts, his fingertips swirling through the precome at the head and driving Draco mad. Draco shoved his hips back, rocking into Harry and forcing him to move faster.

"Harder," Draco said. Harry made a soft, grunting sound before pulling out and slamming back in.

"Fuck, yesss," Draco hissed feeling the tension in his belly tightening, his bollocks starting to draw up. Harry's fingertip dipped into his slit and his cock nailed Draco's prostate. Draco cried out, spurting helplessly into Harry's hand and spattering the leather with his come. Squeezing his arse hard, Draco let his head fall when Harry groaned low and long, pulsing hotly, deep in his arse.

Harry's head dropped to the middle of Draco's back and Harry's breath was hot on his skin. Harry pressed lazy kisses down Draco's spine. Harry's cock slipped out and Draco exhaled heavily.

"All right?" Harry asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." Draco lifted his head and pushed up off the couch, reaching down to pull his pants and trousers back up. Once he finished zipping up, he looked through his fringe and noticed Harry was moving much more slowly, only then reaching down for his pants.

The awkward silence continued and Draco grabbed a shirt and pulled it on before realising it wasn't his.

"It looks good on you," Harry said, buckling his belt.

"Don't be absurd." Draco held out his arms. "The sleeves are too short."

"Barely," Harry replied and stepped closer. He ran his hands down Draco's chest, then started to button it. He the picked up Draco's shirt and slipped it on. "I'll see you tomorrow night?" he asked, a note of hope in his voice.

Draco nodded, wrapping his arms around himself.

Harry leaned in and kissed him before Disapparating with a soft pop.

Unable, or unwilling, to dissect the evening, Draco walked to his kitchen for a cup of chamomile tea before heading to bed, the scent of Harry strong on the shirt.

~*~

Draco polished the brass, wiped down the bar, washed and dried the glasses just like he did every afternoon.

He checked his stock and ordered more vodka—not the good stuff, just the drinkable kind.

He counted the money into the till and took a deep breath before unlocking the door.

"Good to see you, Frank," he said letting his ever present patron in for the evening. "The usual?"

"You know it," Frank said, shuffling in and taking his place at the corner of the bar. Draco set two pints of ale in front of him. "Cheers!" Frank lifted his glass and Draco nodded in acknowledgment.

He didn't know why he was so preoccupied. Harry never arrived this early. It was with no small amount of disgust that he realised Harry had got under his skin in a bad way.

After watching the door for nearly an hour, several familiar faces coming and going, Draco poured himself a shot of gin, melon liqueur and Blue Curacao. He rarely drank on the job but for some reason he needed it tonight.

"Emerald Eye," he said to himself then tipped the glass back and finishing the bright green drink in two swallows. He shuddered slightly as the alcohol burned down his throat and into his stomach. Squatting down behind the bar, he began counting his glasses. Several pint glasses had been broken recently, but he wasn't sure what else he needed to replace.

"Hey," that familiar voice said. Draco looked up to see Harry leaning over the bar.

"What can I get for you tonight?" Draco said, standing and turning away to hide his smile, before wiping his hands on a rag.

"Surprise me."

Draco nodded and poured a half shot of Irish Cream and added half a shot of Tequila.

"No Regrets," Draco said setting the glass down in front of Harry.

Harry reached out and placed his left hand over Draco's. With his right he lifted the glass in a toast and nodded. "No regrets."

The tightness in Draco's chest loosened, letting go of the anxiety he'd been holding in since the night before.

"I will choose the next place for you to take me, Potter," he said taking Harry's glass and mixing him a cucumber gin and tonic. "The club was awful. I have no idea why it's so popular."

"What do you have in mind?" Harry took a sip of his drink, a smile playing on his lips.

"Somewhere quiet, where we won't be bothered."

"My flat?" Harry asked. He leaned in and added quietly, "I make a mean cottage pie."

"My wife used to make a delicious cottage pie," Frank said loudly from his spot in the corner. He waved his finger at Draco. "If your man can cook, he's a keeper."

"Thanks, Frank," Draco said, watching Harry trying to hold back a laugh and failing. "That's excellent advice. Let me get you a pint on the house."

Draco pulled the tap, now trying to keep from laughing himself. By the time he handed Frank his drink, Harry had recovered.

"Is that a yes then?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "That's a yes."

"Is there a drink for that?" Harry asked, grinning.

"There's a drink for everything, Harry." Draco smiled at Harry in reply, comfortable in the knowledge he had what he needed for a Morning After.

 

Cast of Beverages in Order of Appearance:

[A Cheeky V](http://www.drinksmixer.com/drink10490.html), [Jager Explosion](http://www.drinksmixer.com/drinkp19q203.html), [Will Willy Wander](http://www.drinksmixer.com/drink5048.html), [Absinthe Sour](http://www.drinksmixer.com/drinks1r5704.html), [Sex with the Bartender](http://www.drinksmixer.com/drink1884.html), [Sex at My House](http://www.drinksmixer.com/drink1860.html), [My Own Worst Enemy](http://www.drinksmixer.com/drinkuv14555.html), [Dragon Stripper](http://www.drinksmixer.com/drink2t0s556.html), [A Piece of Ass](http://www.drinksmixer.com/drink104.html), [Emerald Eye](http://www.drinksmixer.com/drink3350.html), [No Regrets](http://www.drinksmixer.com/drink5620.html), [Cucumber Gin and Tonic](http://www.drinksmixer.com/drinkrq17125.html), and [Morning After](http://www.drinksmixer.com/drink10814.html).

Give them all a round of applause.


End file.
